


Not Even Jail - Comic

by Cylin



Category: Prometheus (2012), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Angst, Canon-Typical Iffy Science, Canon-Typical Violence, Drugs, First Time, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Robot Feelings, Robots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 13:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cylin/pseuds/Cylin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comic-version of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/stewardess/pseuds/stewardess">stewardess</a>'s <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/481565/chapters/837401"><strong>Not Even Jail</strong></a><br/>I'll try to update it as often as I feel inspired (can't do it any faster, since I do all the inking and colouring by myself. Sorry.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Page 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not Even Jail](https://archiveofourown.org/works/481565) by [stewardess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stewardess/pseuds/stewardess). 



> _I'll take some liberties here in how I tell the story visually. Not everything written down in the original fic is easily translatable into images. Please bear with me._


	2. Page 2




	3. Page 3




	4. Page 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to update this weekly on the weekend.
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry this page is so text heavy.  
> I have no idea how to incorporate all the important information of the fic in image-form otherwise. Hope this is ok for you all. ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting last week. I'll try to be better. :)
> 
>  
> 
> And also for panel 3: "D'aaaaw, David, you are really trying, aren't you?"


End file.
